


【格歪】鸽里兹曼去哪儿

by Gansui



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 1929, M/M, 格歪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gansui/pseuds/Gansui





	【格歪】鸽里兹曼去哪儿

-Little little Pigeon-

-

格里兹曼又失踪了。  
意识到这一点时，伦敦的天空中久违地出现了明晃晃的太阳。罗伊斯起了个大早出门晨跑，回家时口袋里插着花店的支票和一束扎好的紫铃兰，透过被汗水浸得湿漉漉的刘海，只见天边流云缱绻，日头耀眼，他立刻扔下ipod，将满满当当两大筐没晒的衣物从屋子里拖出来，痛快淋漓地晾满了整个院子。  
初夏的日光斜斜地刺入庭院，热浪中仿若起伏着许多柠檬味的泡泡，悬挂着的衣物被四面而来的微风吹得扬起，多数是演出服，西装马甲，长裤，燕尾服，各种形制花哨的领结；当然也有平日穿的休闲装，罗伊斯低调，衣柜里全是黑白浅色的长短T，而其间比较突兀的几件——南美风格的花衬衫，连帽衫，篮球背心，还有印着椰子树和小熊维尼图案的裤衩则属于他的鸽精男友，安东尼·格里兹曼。  
通话记录停留在六天前，时长五分钟。罗伊斯踢踏着拖鞋搬了张沙滩椅躺下，翻了翻ins，法国人的最后一条动态停留在两个月前的布宜诺斯艾利斯，登船前往南极圈阿德莱德岛的前一天。夕阳下波光粼粼的大西洋，他从镜头下方伸出脑袋来了张傻了吧唧的自拍，隐约能够看见远处一对跃浪而出的蓝鲸，配字是“好大好大好大的鱼”。  
没有代称，但罗伊斯知道他是在跟自己说话。安东尼像个好奇心旺盛的小孩子，走在街上会指着红绿灯上的鸽子笑它们“吃饱了肚子很圆”；跟邻居家凶暴的短腿柯基结了仇，每次路过一人一狗都要隔着栅栏汪汪汪地互相狂吠一阵；若是做午饭时打出了双黄蛋，那更是不得了的大事，不管罗伊斯在做什么，必然会收到蛋宝宝的各种远近景写真，而对方只恨不能去采访一下母鸡的感想。闭上眼睛，他仿佛看见男朋友从一片朦胧着深蓝色海雾的秘境里冲出来，挥舞着两条粗眉毛眉飞色舞地大喊：“你看，马尔科，好大好大好大的鱼啊！”  
罗伊斯和格里兹曼是在四年前，毕业典礼的音乐会前认识的。安东尼来自法国南部，个头不高，但很英俊，那对笑眯眯的蓝眼睛稍稍一眨，就有引诱别人沉沦其中的奇妙能力。不幸的是，这些优点在初见时全被他过于旺盛的脸毛给遮住了——没错是脸毛，法国人那时已经有三个多月没有刮胡子理头毛，这些毛发势不可挡地在他脸上纵横捭阖，迅速同他的长睫毛和粗眉毛连成了一片，以致于后面几个月谈论起这位追求者时，厄齐尔都要戏谑地用“法国小熊”来代称他。好友龇着牙花，显然快要憋不住冲口欲出的狂笑：“马尔科，没想到你的第一个‘熊男’居然来得这么快。”  
罗伊斯羞恼得脸都红了，吭哧了半天还是没嘴反驳。后来他才知道安东尼看起来短胳膊短腿，却是正经的理工科出身，文能手算高数，武能负重刷野，三年级就开始跟着导师的小队出任务，背着器械跑五十公里气都不带喘，只不过由于长期泡在各种极端环境里，队内上下颜值水平都是清一色的邋遢，尤其野外调查刚结束那段时间，大家都跟原始人没什么区别，远远走过来，别说美丑，是男是女也未必分得清楚。  
如此严酷的考验之下，研究所内的单身率自然是异常的高，饶是长跑七八年的恋爱健将也有大吵大闹一拍两散的，而格里兹曼居然能以山顶洞人之姿成功虏获罗伊斯的芳心，这就不是简单“大佬”二字能够概括的伟业了。

冰箱里整整齐齐地码着冻好的乳酪冰棍，碧绿蜜瓜，鲜红草莓，金灿灿的菠萝，颜色十分诱人，安东尼喜欢甜味，他有一个从小用到大的史努比刨冰机，还有厚厚一叠配着插画的手抄食谱，这两样东西现在都锁在罗伊斯的厨房柜子里。他淋浴完出来，吮着冰棍坐在沙发上听demo，听到一半，又忍不住拿起手机来看——野外工作不分白天黑夜，信号也经常时有时无，他不知道男友此时此刻在哪个半球，哪个时区，只能干等着对方打过来，运气不好的话，失踪上半个月也不是什么新鲜事。  
嘛，罗伊斯歪歪嘴，其实接到了也未必就是好事，法国人有一项能力，热爱把那些天底下最没营养的鸡毛蒜皮讲给他听。六天前接到罗瑟拉科考站打来电话时，他正用松节油给琴弓做登台前的保养，双方均被告知只有五分钟的通话时间，而对方兴冲冲地开了口，第一句就相当出人意料：“马尔科，我今天吃到草莓刨冰了！”  
画面里光线不太明亮，人却不少，他花了点时间看清安东尼毛茸茸的脸庞，旁边紧贴着他的好基友卢卡斯，卢卡斯的弟弟特奥，还有随便几个谁——接视频电话时总会有陌生面孔入镜，通常是新入队的小甜菜，不相信格里兹曼能够泡到大帅哥而被拉来见世面的。安东尼滚在睡袋里，只露出一张脸和一只手臂，像只雀跃的海豹：“糖三周前就吃完了，但特奥清点库存时居然发现了草莓糖浆，我们把它浇在冰面上，味道很不错！”  
想象测绘队一群人趴在冰面上吸溜吸溜吃冰的场景，罗伊斯忍俊不禁。这不是他第一次听到这样的故事，野外生存条件实在太过恶劣，队员们在刨食一事上总是显得创意非凡，曾有一回他们在赤道几内亚附近的海岛上协同作业，补给船连续两个月没能带来冰淇淋，安东尼于是悄咪咪地策反了飞行中队的小年轻，他们找来旧油箱洗净，按比例装入牛奶和可可粉挂上巡航机外壁，趁着增压测试的机会将飞机开到三万三千英尺的高空，然后一举俯冲而下——最后一个得知密谋的是带队导师德尚，老头不仅没处罚他们，还顺了一杯新鲜出炉的冰淇淋吃，这会儿安东尼挂着奶油小胡子比六六六的照片还留在ins上呢。  
视频里的海豹仍在摇头摆尾地蠕动，他可怜巴巴地凑近了镜头：“这里特别冷，开组会时德尚先生说要是燃油不够用，大家晚上就得脱光光抱在一起取暖。可我不想抱别人，只想抱你……马口的身体好软，马口的身体好温暖，我跟上帝说，‘我知道我这辈子的工作都在否认您的存在，如果您为此一定要冻死我，还是让我抱着马口死吧。’”  
旁边被他拱到变形的卢卡斯非常不满：“谁又想光着屁股跟你一起死了？真要到那步都不劳上帝费心，我马上出去裸奔，宁愿叫熊在脑袋上啃一口尸体漂回南美洲，好过不清不白地跟你冻死在一个睡袋里。”  
壮烈发言迅速得到围观群众的附议之声，有同表示不想坦诚相见的，也有嚷嚷秀恩爱死得快的。罗伊斯想了想，故意压低嗓音：“那你赶快回来，以后都不要出去了，好不好？待在家里，我也可以养你啊。”  
这一操作跟往人群里丢汽油弹效果差不多，科研狗们登时体会到了生命不能承受之重，顾不上听墙角的默认礼仪，什么卧槽老子耳朵瞎了什么冷冷狗粮胡乱在我脸上拍，“隔着大半个地球逆向求包养安东尼你这辈子值得了”，承受力弱一点的干脆蒙着被子嘤嘤哭出了声。安东尼制止队友暴动时还被挟私扇了脑袋，再回来也到了必须收线的时间：  
“别理他们，”他撅起嘴亲了屏幕一下，蓝眼睛笑得弯弯的，“一群土豆，怎么能够理解有夫人养的快乐哦？”

-

长期被动式的异地恋情也并非一帆风顺，二周年的时候，他俩差点分手了。  
“当”地一声巨响，布尔基放下手指，转身叹息道：“不行啊，马尔科，维尔瓦第不是这种感觉，要更加…”他做了个手势，脸部肌肉都跟着激动地抽搐起来，“……要有一种春情的感觉！活泼，热烈，狂野，明白吗？释放你心里隐藏的野兽！”  
布尔基是新来的钢琴兼乐团指挥，罗伊斯日常怀疑对方是gay，瑞士人的拿手绝技之一是在冰天雪地里脱得如同光猪一般，360度展示自己那身美好的腱子肉，然后一跃而下跳进零下十度的湖里冬泳，更糟糕的是，当周围没有湖只有满满一酒吧的多毛大汉时，他也会表演这么一出。  
野兽……罗伊斯在凳子上难受地扭动着，希茨走过来给他解围：“别缠着马尔科不放了，”希茨和布尔基是高中同学，主业牙医兼职打三角铁，日常爱好除了打瞌睡就是作弄这位纯情猛男，能够笑眯眯地把布尔基从滔滔不绝盯到面红耳赤。他敲了敲乐器，金属发出清凌凌的响声，”马尔科的小男友才刚回家，你要勾引人家去哪里春心荡漾啊？”  
“男友？谁？——那头法国熊？他俩还没分手？”布尔基一连四个问号，被希茨用三角架敲得嗷嗷直叫。他捂着红通通的脑门严肃道，“马尔科你别多心，我是说，只要你想，不费吹灰之力，马上就能找个更好的。”  
乐团里持有相同意见的人不止布尔基一人，呼声最激烈的当属厄齐尔，特别是当他知道好友半年中有四个月处于事实异地恋状态，剩下的两个月还要匀一半给实验室：“马尔科你真是好耐心，你特么是在养手机宠物吧？”  
厄齐尔的土豪男友也是从演奏会上拐来的，第一眼的惊为天人之后对方当即展开了追求攻势，甚至不惜在他俩合租公寓两个街区外买了房子。厄齐尔当然不相信他那马加拉小岛的审美水平是看中了自己的“内在”，不过床上节奏的契合还是让他松了口，于是在声明保留随时换人的权利得到同意之后，两人也没羞没臊地过到了现在，是以他从头到脚都对远距离恋爱的成功率和必要性充满质疑：“有时听到你还跟小熊先生在一起的消息，我总觉得不真实，本来在我的估计里，你们一年零八个月前就该分手了。难道你从来不让他那对熊掌碰你的蜜罐？还是他有厉害到光靠电话s*x就让你满足了？”  
罗伊斯满头大汗：“梅斯，你知道我和安东尼的通话会被随机监控吧？”  
“那你居然不偷吃？真是乖孩子！”厄齐尔搬出去之后格里兹曼顺理成章成为了罗伊斯的新室友，但他显然还将罗伊斯视为自己一部分的所有物，对于法国人鸠占鹊巢的行为十分不爽。扯过好友的肩膀，他循循善诱道：“这两年你就没遇上其他什么好男人？要是心软不敢提分手，我代你出面也行。”  
罗伊斯的耳垂是敏感之处，当即缩了脖子：“我是来找你要建议，不是让你给我灌输邪念的。”  
“我的建议免费，邪念是附赠的，”厄齐尔眨眨眼。罗伊斯晓得梅斯相当地看不上安东尼，必要时真有可能亲自下场拆台——好友比了个利落的手刀，唇边亮出一抹志在必得的笑容，“——放心，老子出马，绝无后患，小熊要是敢来闹事，我就用皮带把他吊到蜂蜜树上去！”

这样的承诺可没法让人感到心安，于是罗伊斯到了家门口还是略微有些沮丧。距离公演只有一个月，指挥和首席合不上拍问题可就大了，除此之外还有更大的问题在门的另一边——安东尼正光着脚在厨房里忙活，扮相非常野性，上面裸身红围裙，下面挂着条摇摇欲坠的丝绸长裤。听见响动，他从门后冒出半个扎着冲天辫的脑袋：“马尔科，来吃晚饭啦！”  
新换了红格子布的桌上有烤得嫩嫩的牛排，大蒜酱腌制的培根虾卷，堆着黄油和酸奶油的烤土豆，甜玉米，水煮芦笋，以及两块厚厚的苹果派——测绘队在荒地里漫山遍野地逮兔子那会儿安东尼就经常客串炊事员角色，料理这些文明社会的食材更是不在话下。对着大小十几个餐盘，罗伊斯气馁地选择投降，并扪心自问并没有什么正当理由要求分手：赚钱，测绘队长年在深山小岛里神出鬼没，基本靠实验室养活，收入一分没花（没处花）全存在卡上；家人，两人还没见过父母，倒是安东尼的姐姐来伦敦时见了一面，姐姐先是不信，后来信了，逢年过节各种嘘寒问暖，生怕罗伊斯哪天回过味来，把自家傻弟弟给踹了；出轨——开玩笑，哪来的对象给他出轨？  
思绪风筝似的悠悠荡出去一圈，末了他不得不承认，自己只是贪心，希望这样平淡温暖的时光再多一点，更多一点。  
吃完晚饭，安东尼钻进厨房洗碗，他则进了浴室洗漱，一番折腾后心满意足地躺进满是泡泡的浴缸里，耳机里也正好放到了维尔瓦第。罗伊斯想起布尔基的话，闭着眼睛闷在水里，仔细体味着他所描述的“春情”——结果当然是屁也没体会到。郁闷地吐出一串气泡，他伸手往下，握住了双腿之间的小东西，热水的涤荡之下，那里的器官呈现出粉红洁净的可爱颜色，罗伊斯甚少自我安慰，动了动手指不得要领，索性放弃。通常来说法国人并没有什么固定的发情地点，这次回家两人只来得及胡乱啃了啃，他就倒在床上睡了个昏死，今天是第一个正式的休息日，再联想到那顿异常丰盛的晚餐……  
罗伊斯几乎肯定今晚要发生点什么了。穿着浴袍出了浴室，安东尼并没有紧跟着去洗漱，反而在客厅打联机游戏，见罗伊斯出来，他贴心地拿了毛巾给他擦头发，罗伊斯静静等着，那双手熟悉他身体的每寸敏感之处，抚过他的耳垂，在潮湿的发间轻柔地摩挲……然而仅止于此，擦完头发后他把毛巾一扔，换了电台开始看脱口秀。罗伊斯诧异莫名，忍了半天，只好找了本杂志在沙发上看，两人就这么对着，间或不咸不淡地聊几句，直等过了睡觉的点，法国人才慢悠悠地起身去了浴室，而他脸盖着书已经快睡着了。  
不知过了多久，他才感觉有人从背后抱住了自己。手臂绕过他的腋下把他拉进了一个充满潮湿与热力的胸膛，罗伊斯迷迷糊糊地动了动舌头，确认自己没流口水后，塌下身体安心地同他接吻。安东尼有条狐狸似的尖尖舌头，捋直了吐在他的口腔里，几乎能够舔到喉咙口的甜蜜点，他从纠缠的舌尖里尝到了一点苹果乳酪的甜味，安东尼抚摸着他的脸颊，将那对红润的唇瓣含吮了一遍又一遍，两人额头相贴，“马尔科……我今天打扫房间，在床下发现了个好东西。”  
不分场合地嘴碎可以算是安东尼的定番缺点了，眼下这个状况谁会关心他从床下扫出了鳖，戴胜还是小完能？还没来得及恼火，东西已经被拿到了罗伊斯眼前——一支唇膏，芭比波朗的女士唇膏。他感到一股火热的吐息带着笑意喷在脸上：“我们在一起这么久，难道你有什么特殊爱好是我不知道的？还是说……”  
混沌的大脑像是被针刺了一下，忽地清醒了。安东尼却没给他留下反应时间，那对圆溜溜的蓝眼睛从未如此之近地盯着他：“马尔科，你出轨了吗？”

-

等等等等，这件事或许他可以解释。  
时光倒转三个月收到这支唇膏时，他可能还没有这个自信。当时状况比较混乱，根源在于厄齐尔10086次跟土豪男友闹分手，他收到了洛杉矶交响乐团的邀请，本人也非常中意西海岸的阳光，那一位却不乐意把自己的事业中心挪出欧洲，两人大喊着什么“大海里有的是比错过了那条还要好的鱼”然后不欢而散。梅斯拎着自己的全部家当，琴盒，一只色彩斑斓的大鹦鹉，还有红色小皮箱回了两个街区之外的娘家，罗伊斯被他从梦里摇醒时惊恐万分：“你怎么闯进来的？！”  
“什么叫闯？马尔科，我有你家的钥匙。”  
“我没给过你啊？”  
“这点事还用你费心？我早就备好了，不光房门钥匙，车钥匙我也有。”  
最后好友脱得只剩四角内裤钻进了被窝，罗伊斯困得要命，又认为这俩作精根本作不过一个月，遂放弃反抗。两人一起度过了这年平安夜和圣诞节，安东尼持续失联，土豪也毫无动静，日子竟然安静得像是刚进乐团时的初识岁月，不过梅苏特不是甘于寂寞的人，年假一放下来就裹挟着罗伊斯来了场滑雪旅行，用他的话来说叫做“捕鱼”——网还没撒下去，土豪的直升机呼啸着从天而降，对方抓人之余倒也没忘了罗伊斯：“这家伙有时候就是欠艹，”他耸耸肩，锡纸烫刘海在直升机扬起的风中打旋，“你要是没有伴儿，欢迎来旁观我们的激情xing爱。”  
罗伊斯不得不独自一个人留在山顶上。同行队伍里有一对小情侣，布兰特和哈弗茨，都是格里兹曼的学弟，布兰特一头花田似的金色卷发，脸颊圆圆的，身材却很高大，像个发育过头的小男孩，他在老爸的对冲基金里做投资实习，男友哈弗茨则还在上大学，两人邀请罗伊斯在自家小木屋共进晚餐，吃烤肠，喝麦酒，布兰特说起那场名垂校史的音乐会：“那会儿我才一年级，被前辈们发配到卫生间里发热毛巾，”他将雪松枝丢进壁炉里，木炭噼啪燃烧散发出沉沉的香味，“学长表白的时候大家都挤到前排去看，他唱了那首拉乌尔对克莉丝汀的《All I Ask of You》，气氛可真是太浪漫了。”  
罗伊斯可不会告诉小学弟那差不多是安东尼第三次表白了，他后来也坦白，要是罗伊斯再不答应说不定就放弃了。听说两位主人公现在仍然在一起，哈弗茨抱着热茶杯，羡慕地直撇嘴：“真不容易，我都不确定跟朱利安分开三个月后会不会跟别人搞到一起去。说不定他行动更快，我又没法在他的屁股上装窃听器。”  
布兰特抽出抱枕给他来了记爆锤，罗伊斯也不由得跟着笑起来。他发誓这真是他见过最可爱的一对儿了，两人青梅竹马，父母是世交，连睡衣和水杯都是海绵宝宝与派大星的情侣款，举止一派率真自然之外，对待别人又十分热心周到，罗伊斯从没遇见过这么棒的旅行伙伴，特别是哈弗茨，十九岁的大男孩总是洋溢着年轻人特有的那份活泼与热力，他耐心地教罗伊斯怎么给鞋除冰，怎么正确地捆绑雪橇，三人一道滑雪，蒸桑拿，沿着河口湖骑行，在小树林里煮奶酪火锅，度过一一段融洽而惬意的时光，待旅行结束时罗伊斯几乎快忘记自己形单影只的事情了，直到布兰特把这支东西塞到了他手上。  
“这是邀请，”小学弟的脸红红的，“我们在伦敦的住处离你的公寓有点远，不过只要马尔科你愿意过来，至少凯总是在家的。你要是想同时见到我们两个，也可以提前打电话。”  
罗伊斯，说实话，是第一次遇见这种场面，根本没能反应过来。布兰特又补充道：“我们知道你和男朋友感情很好，也无意拆散你们或者取代他的位置，所以这只是提议，如果他不在我们非常乐意照顾你。”迎着罗伊斯呆滞的目光，男孩笑了笑，看起来还是那么真诚坦率：“凯也是这个意思……说实话除了看中彼此之外，我们还从来没在男人方面这么意见一致过，如果马尔科你能接受的话，那就再好不过了。”

尽管从结果上来说什么都没发生，但唇膏事件确实让他们第一次遭遇信任危机。法国人嘤嘤地捂着脸表示，没关系，马尔科，我早就知道不可能独占你，把那两个小朋友的电话给我，我会和他们好好谈一谈，只要在法律允许的范围内，我保证我们三个都会尽力让你幸福的。  
要不是法律不允许，罗伊斯准会把这个大傻子倒提起来扔到墙上。眼看求欢要往求生的方向发展，格里兹曼眼疾手快地抱住罗伊斯的细腰，小狗似的伸着舌头去吻他的耳朵：“别生气呀宝贝，虽然我没有这方面的执着，但你愿意为我守身如玉，我心里别提多高兴了！”  
罗伊斯激动地把人按在沙发里一顿揍，但没打几下又被抓住空档，再次被扑倒在地毯上。两人扭在一起疯狂地翻滚，看起来好像在干那事，打着打着变了味，就真变成了干那事，没办法，禁欲小半年，任何擦枪走火都能发展成燎原大火，最后两人周末连床都没怎么下，一举解决了罗伊斯对乐曲的理解障碍问题，可谓因祸得福。  
不过格里兹曼在没日没夜地发动自己那支电动小马达之余，脑袋倒还保持着警醒——争执与裂痕提示问题的存在，而做爱不能解决所有问题。转过周来罗伊斯连腰都没好利索，男友却扳过他的脑袋在床边单膝下跪，送出一枚钻石小得看不见的戒指，还有始料未及的结婚宣言：“马尔科，刚找到那支唇膏时我怕极了，不是怕你出轨——比起你可能跟涂着这种廉价口红的女人上了床，我更怕你责怪我不能照顾你，责怪我们在一起的时间太少，”法国人抬起那对亮晶晶的蓝色眸子，“记不记得我给你唱的歌？‘我愿成为你的自由，我在此，伴你身旁，指引你，守卫你，平静你，温暖你’，这是拉乌尔的承诺，也是我的。”  
“我不会说什么你值得其他更好的人，因为我绝不把你拱手让人，我想和你同其他情侣那样，每天牵着手散步，用餐，聊聊趣事，晚上做爱，清晨再用亲吻将对方唤醒。为此我向你求婚，不必现在就答应，但你要保证在你觉得可以了的第一秒就告诉我。我知道总有一天马尔科会成为出色的演奏家，离开伦敦，在世界各地的舞台上大放光彩。等那天到来时，就换我在家里等他——我等着你，就像你现在等着我一样。”  
——罗伊斯还能怎么办？只好又跟他上了床。今年一月份他收到了纽约的邀请，终于可以说出那句时隔两年的“Yes”，婚期被定在七月末，阿德莱德岛南极调查任务结束后的一个月，等秋天答辩结束，两人就可以一边准备搬家，一边策划去曼哈顿参加新年狂欢游行的事。以后的日子就像梦想和宣誓的那样，散步，用餐，分享爱好，耳鬓厮磨，不必纠结谁去等谁，他们就要永远在一起了。  
然而时光真的进入七月，调查小队并没有按照预定日期归来，鸽子精这回一去不返，彻底地杳无音信了。

-

Skype那头是个全身迷彩，脑门上包着花巾的大胡子。胡子男全名塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，NATO服役，负责国家实验室的密保安全，格里兹曼当年在海岛上策反的小年轻，一个不多一个不少，全是他的手下。事发时拉莫斯正在执行编外任务，归队后头件事就是把小崽子们提溜出来排成一行，用教棍挨个敲了个七晕八素，无奈作为首犯的格里兹曼不在他的管辖之内，两人从此交恶。  
罗伊斯对这个满脸凶相的西班牙人印象深刻。格里兹曼日常同他气场不合，觉得此人不懂享受生活就罢了还开不起半点玩笑；拉莫斯则认为小白脸看似无害，其实浑身上下无不透露出邪恶气息，尤其是开巡航机冻奶油这事，堪称冰淇淋制造界的恐bu分子。某次德尚带队参加军方项目，成员照例要提供通话名单，拉莫斯不知从哪里听说格里兹曼的紧急联络人是个金发碧眼的大美男，还极有可能是同居中的男朋友，笑得压缩饼干差点从鼻孔里喷出来，当即召唤科斯塔来了个友情连线，并呼朋引伴，开局打赌法国佬是在吹牛X——结果自然是连底裤都输得精光了。  
就为这事他对罗伊斯大有意见，事实上要不是脸色还是那样臭，罗伊斯差点认不出他来。“朋友，你知道留这个号码的意思是：只有我打给你，你不能随便联络我，除非你掌握了确切证据举报你家那位准备制造核弹，刺杀总统或者终于原形毕露打算叛逃回isis老家吧？”  
罗伊斯没心情斗嘴：“安东尼现在在哪？”  
“抱歉，这是机密信息，我无可奉告。”  
“他什么时候回来？”  
“我对这个问题的回答同上。”  
“我大半个月没联系上他，再过十天就是婚礼，我总有权利知道他是否安全吧？”  
“关于这点我爱莫能助，不过你要想换一个丈夫，我有很多可以推荐的人选。”拉莫斯懒懒地舒展着肌肉健壮的上臂，声音喇叭似的中气十足，“说实话我觉得你人还不错，碰上这号不着家又不着调的混球还能一门心思守着，非常靠谱，不如考虑考虑我的提议？那样你的人生还起码做出过一次正确选择。”  
罗伊斯只知道现在选择挂机才能避免被气死，训练室里的其他成员赶忙上前来安慰他：“别担心，马尔科，不管怎样，我们都会作为你的伴郎出席的，”布尔基难得开口说了句温暖人心的话，“我们可以跟宾客解释说新郎死了，他和他的伴郎，全都死了，葬身鲸鱼之口，这么听来情况也就没那么尴尬了吧？”  
好，好得很，简直棒极了，他近乎自暴自弃地想着，合练结束后他独自去取了西服，一套黑色一套白色，胸花有两朵，分别用玫瑰与鸢尾兰扎成。他又去了东区教堂询问能不能推迟婚礼日期，教区牧师克洛普相当有名，他是基督徒里的“现实派”，不仅不相信圣经里圣母感孕那一套，每周六还在圣食礼堂里开研究卡尔马克思的学会。神父友善地接待了他：“亲爱的，恐怕我们一直到十二月的预定都已经满了。”  
他翻了翻记录：“倒是有新郎不在举行缺席婚礼的先例，最近一次是一九四二年的罗琳·弗里茨，可怜的小东西，她的未婚夫在成婚前三个月被纳粹抓去了集中营。你要是能提出与之相当的理由，我们完全不介意为你准备一场。”  
罗伊斯被神父的双排大白牙闪得一阵头晕，只得强调典礼的另一位主人公只是暂时失去联络，克洛普问过他们多久没见面后久久不语，半晌才合上经书：“唉，亲爱的，有时候你得明白，男人向你求婚，并不代表他们真的会出现在婚礼上嘛，”神父怜悯地望着他，“以现在这个状况看来，你恐怕单纯就是被鸽了吧？”

回家时窗外开始落雨，很快就变成了席卷全城的暴雨，没有点灯的公寓里光线黯淡，连拖鞋移动的声响都能一阵带出涟漪似的回声。口袋里的手机不停地震动着亮起，许多人发来问候和安慰，梅苏特甚至在听说此事的第一时间给他订了飞西海岸的机票，表示落地就有三十个猛男参与接风趴踢，保证叫他把“小熊和他的蜂蜜树”忘得远远的。罗伊斯疲惫地走进卧室，将自己整个人抛到床上，周围一切都朦胧而去，他好像连手指动弹的力气都没有了。  
梦中景色和窗外的疾风骤雨大不相同，天空色泽纯净，点缀着钻石似的星星，仿佛无尽的自由在眼前展开，浪花像儿童画里那样柔柔翻卷着，许多海豹从水面里冒出了圆圆的脑袋，紧接着安东尼骑着一条硕大的蓝鲸，忽地从这片神秘的蓝色中跃浪而出。他吃了一惊，喊他的名字，那家伙却头也不回，带着鲸鱼一路往星星月亮聚集的方向跑，他想要追，却根本跑不动，潮水像无数只温柔的手一样将他推向岸边，急到了一定程度，他只好把手上那只小得看不见的钻石撸下来，气得扔向他：“混蛋！你是不是不要我了！”  
海豹们注意到了孤零零的他，成群结队地朝这里泅过来，最前头的那个扑闪着大眼睛，在他的脸颊上蹭了一个湿漉漉的吻。梦里似乎也有人吻他，双唇被打开，舌尖灵活地钻进去，皮肤火烫，带着雨水的味道，胡茬密密的，扎得他讨厌。这样的梦境并不陌生，所有尝过情欲滋味的人午夜梦回时想必都有这种温存体验，但今天的梦似乎不太一样，太真实了，真实得叫他不愿意睁开双眼。  
一只手滑进衬衣下摆，抚摸他又紧又小的乳尖，五指轻轻合拢，隔着西裤去揉搓那个被内裤兜得紧紧的火热器官，他弓起腰，像是被电流贯穿那样情不自禁地颤栗起来：“安东尼……！”  
那人轻笑，湿漉漉的吻烙在他发红的耳根旁边：“是我，宝贝儿！”  
通常格里兹曼都不想在男友面前表现得太急色，以免马尔科觉得他俩之间就是一年密集上几次床的炮友关系，但看到马尔科衬衫西裤都没有脱，斜斜地歪在床边沉睡，纤细的腰，两条修长的双腿，还有饱满挺翘的臀部，要命，还是先做了再说吧！  
体贴地把罗伊斯拉进怀里，他像个搂着心爱洋娃娃的小女孩一样，啄他的脸颊，替他除去了下半身的束缚，马尔科的身体在他面前没有秘密，两根指头游鱼似的顶进了那个甜蜜的地方，随便几下就拨弄出了他的抽气声，罗伊斯刚刚无意识的呻吟透露了太多秘密，本不愿意就这么醒过来，这下也不得不睁开眼睛，咬牙道：“混账——你还知道回来？”  
“我当然要回来了宝贝儿，难道你不想念我的蜂蜜树吗？”法国人笑嘻嘻的，裤裆里火热支起的部分富有暗示性地在股间磨蹭着。罗伊斯原本狠狠地揪住了他的头毛，但腿间的小东西被重点照顾了几下，又抽搐着软了腰，格里兹曼把湿滑的体液蹭在他的膝盖上，强硬地把腿卡在他的胯间，他又惊又怒：“够了，够了！”  
格里兹曼缓缓地眨眼睛：“宝贝儿，话要说清楚，你是说你爽了吗？”  
罗伊斯怒火升腾，羞恼得脸颊要滴出血来：“我爽了，行了吧？你这个流氓！”  
对方这才笑眯眯地放开他，放开的瞬间又被揪住了头毛：“这半个月你到哪里去了？”  
“轻点儿呀，”法国人哀叫一声，“原来的船出了问题，我们只好换了捕鲸船回来，上世纪的货色，只有跟海警联络的无线电设备，我也没办法呀。刚到曼彻斯特我就上直升机了，拉莫斯叫来的，不晓得他突然发了什么善心，不过幸好赶得及时，再迟一点这暴风雨就不适合起降了。”  
罗伊斯湿了眼眶，但强忍着不落泪：“你这混蛋，三天两头放我的鸽子……”  
“不会，以后都不会了，你忘记了？我们要结婚了，违背我们的生物本能，发誓永远在一起，”他把食指竖在嘴唇前面，眨眨眼，里面仿佛盛满亟待绽放的光彩，又好像分享着心照不宣的秘密，“以后你要是想报复我，也可以躲到我找不见的地方去，只要保证一定会回来。这样你一回家，我就看见你，你就看见我，越看越可爱，最后还是要一起抱着上床睡觉。”  
罗伊斯脸颊发红，拉起被子翻身蒙头：“谁想跟你睡觉……”  
“哎，宝贝儿，”格里兹曼笑眯眯地从后面摸了上去，果不其然又挨了一下，干脆合身扑了上去，“宜早不宜迟，我们现在就先睡一觉吧……”  
余生和同一个人吃饭，散步，上床，清晨共用一个茶杯，晚上抢夺一个遥控器，然后暮去朝来，安静老去——听起来多么无聊啊，可就是用这种无聊方式挥霍掉人生的权利，竟然也是他们走了很长很长的路才得到的奖励。曾经相距千里的心紧紧依偎，在这个风雨如晦的夜里，他们躲在被窝里静悄悄地接吻，没人知道他们如何相爱，怎样欢喜。

-鸽里兹曼去哪儿- FIN

格子小婊贝下树，极圈写手也得开始挥铁锨填坑了……  
本来说下树就刮胡子理头毛呗，专访时他好像对现在的发型表示满意，lof主怒比中指！  
不理头发以后设定就是熊男了！虽然是可爱的，橘红色的小熊……反正就是熊了！


End file.
